Leaving
by BananaPeaceMonkeyKarmi
Summary: You know how someone makes a promise to you, and you expect them to not break it? When they do, is it that serious? Do they say they won't leave, but do anyway? Do others leave because of their actions? Most importantly, is your sanity at stake?
1. The early morning conversation

Hiya peoples! I'm back from my Final Fantasy VIII fic . . . well, I'm just getting here. How've you all been? I'm just wonderful. Peachy keen really (I got that from Grease. We were watching it in Health class.) So, ready for my newest, latest fic? Alrighty then, let's see if I come up to your expectations . . .

* * *

_She ran down the stairs, nearly tripping. Hearing the door close, she screamed, "NO!!!"_

_Her long brown hair billowed behind her as she yanked the door open. It was too late. A cloud of dust blocked her vision, and then he was gone. The all-too-familar sound of his bike got lower and lower as he sped away._

_"CLOUD!!!!!" she screamed after him._

Tifa woke up panting, sweat sliding down her face and arms. _God I'm paranoid. I have to be. _She hopped out of the bed, silently making her way to the door. The barmaid looked at her clock. It read _4:17. Damn. This is the thrid time this week that I've had this dream. Maybe its trying to tell me . . . No. Cloud wouldn't do that and you know he wouldn't. _She glanced quickly at her mirror and sighed. The purple tank top and pants were really nice dress attire. She liked them a lot; after all, Yuffie had gotten them for her birthday.

Opening the door, she walked down the hall to the kids' room. Tifa quietly opened the door ajar and smiled. They were fast asleep. _Of course. It's Saturday after all. _

She crept soundlessly to the room adjacent from her own. His door was always slightly open, so all she had to do was look. Watching him, she sighed. He was peaceful in his sleep, just lying there. The blonde chocobo hair still stuck up at all angles, even as he slumbered. _I like it better when he sleeps. He actually allows himslef to be vurnerable. _The martial beauty left his room and quietly made her way downstairs. Reaching the bottom, she went behind the bar and pulled out a pot, along with some coffee. _Nothing like coffee early in the morning.

* * *

_Cloud heard someone looking into his room and then that said person walking away. Sitting up, he yawned and looked at his clock. It was _4:21._ _Who the hell is up this early? _It took him a minute to actually think about that. _Well, who's the only morning person in this house? And the kids surely wouldn't be up this early. _He stood up and stretched, then stopped to look at himself. All he was wearing were the blue and white boxers he'd gotten the other day. Like the blond cared. He just wanted to see who was up, even though he already had a clue.

The warrior made his way down the hall, peeking into the kids' room. He smiled when he saw that Denzel was sleeping with his head under his pillow. Again. Marlene's light brown hair was fanned all across her pillow and when she turned over it became spewed across her face. Cloud shook his head and walked in, sitting queitly on her bed. Taking a very gentle hand, he slowly brought it all to one side, and tucked it behind an ear. _I don't want her to wake up chewing on her hair in the morning._

He left, closing the door softly behind him.Cloud walked slowly down the stairs, only to find what he'd already been expecting: his best friend sitting behind the bar.

The brunette looked up as he descended from above and smiled, eyes full of concern. "Cloud," she asked, "aren't you tired? You just got home about three hours ago."

He shook his head and took a place across from her. "I'm fine. Used to not getting any sleep."

She smiled wider, this time joyfully, and turned around to fix him a cup of coffee. "Well, who's fault is that?"

"Yeah, haha Teef." As the blonde got his fixing, he asked, "What are you doing up?"

Looking concerned again, Tifa said, "I'm sorry. Did I wake you? You were sleeping when I checked."

Cloud shook his head. "No, I wasn't alseep. I had just got up to use the bathroom, so I thought I'd woken you."

Her smile returning, the barmaid shook her head. "No . . . I just . . . had a bad dream. It was nothing really. Don't worry about it," she added hastily after seeing the look he was giving her.

Cloud took a couple sips from his cup aand asked, "About what?"

She was caught off guard, even though she'd been expecting the inevitable question. Shock was soon replaced by joy and she waved a hand. "I said don't worry about it, Cloud. It's nothing important." She finished her cup and washed it in the sink. Placing it back it the corret cupboard, she implored, "You know, you really should be asleep. Don't you have to work in the morning?"

The blonde shrugged. "Actually, I don't have to work until . . . two tomorrow. Maybe I can do something with you and the kids."

Tifa was beaming now. "That would be so wonderful! But don't you think you'd be too tired? I mean, you've barely gotten any sleep."

Cloud smiled at her. "I'll be fine, Teef. See? I'll go to bed right now, just to make you happy." Getting up and starting for the stairs, he heard her giggle behind him. When he reached the ascenders, Cloud turned to her and asked, "Goodnight, Teef. Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded and waved to him. "I'm fine. Be up in a minute. Good morning." He waved, and when he reached the top of the stairs, where Tifa was sure that he as out of earshot, she sighed. Washing out his cup adn putting his back in the cupboard, she turned out the light and ascended the stairs to her room.

* * *

All right, there's Chapter one! This is my very first Final Fantasy VII fic, my second fic in total. I really hope you guys, and gals of course, like it. Please review and if you have anything to say, like critisism, it would be very appreciated. The only think I WILL NOT tolerate is flames. I think they're just plain wrong.

And don't even try it in another langauge. I can always find out what you said, whether you think I can or not.

The next chapter will be a lot longer, I promise!


	2. The breakfast boxers

Hiya peoples! How're we doing? Great I hope. Okay, let's see what this chapter has in store for us.

* * *

When he woke up, it was the only thing he could smell. That really nice smell. Cloud sat up and inhaled the scent. He loved it so much. and he knew exactly what it was. It was the wonderful smell of breakfast being cooked by the wonderful Tifa in the wondeful bar, with the just wonderful kids already eating probably. So many wonderful things all in the same wonderful place all at the same wonderful time: breakfast.

The blounde warior stood up and looked at his clock. It read _10:03._ He started for the kitchen, not noticing the lack of clothes he had.

* * *

Tifa turned off the eggs and placed the pan slightly off of the eye so that they wouldn't burn. Turning around, she asked, "Who wants eggs?" Both nine-year-old kids replied mumbled, "Me!"s, mouths full of food. She shook her head, and as she scooped the yellowy mass onto their plates, she scolded, "Don't eat so much so fast! You're gonna choke or something." Of course, her warning was not heeded. Was it ever?

Marlene finished what was in her mouth and picked up her fork. Looking up toward the stairs, she stuck a forkful in her mouth, right before her brown eyes grew wide. She stared for a few moments, and then droped her fork onto her plate with a clatter. Tifa looked at her, asking what was wrong, before following her gaze.

Tifa's ruby-hazel eyes grew wide at first, and then her hand flew to her mouth. She tried unsuccessfully to supres her giggles. After about five seconds of the fit, she asked, "We woke up a bit shuffled this morning, didn't we?" When the person she addressed gave her an addled expression, she added, "Nice boxers, Cloud."

The blounde looked down and turned a very light shade of pink. He mentally shook it off and sighed. Turning the tables, he asked, "Why are you staring, Teef?"

Her face went from pale to bright red in an instant. "I'm _not_ staring! Marlene is staring. Eat your food!" she directed to the female child. The small girl immediately started shoving food into her mouth again.

Cloud shook his head and alked behind the bar while Tifa fixed his plate. He smiled at the kids and raised his hands, covering Tifa's eyes. She gasped and laughed, reaching up to gently pull his hands down. Instead of putting them down to his sides, they went around her waist and he kissed her on the cheek. Tifa blushed a bright pink as Cloud whispered in her ear, "Good morning."

Tifa turned around and looked at him, accidently brushing noises with the blonde warior. She gasped in stared straight into his cerulean eyes and then smiled, wriggling out of his grasp and handing him his plate. Planting a kiss on his cheek, she said to him, "Good morning." He took it and grinned back, walking to the other side of the counter to eat.

The kids hopped down from the counter and ran up the stairs, yelling behind them, "We're done!" Tifa shook her head and grabbed their plates, making a mental note to wash them when she was done.

As Tifa ate, Cloud glanced up at her from time to time. He had to remember to compliment her cooking . . . like he always did. Although he didn't do it just to do it. It was just that good. Once, while taking a sip of orange juice, he locked eyes with her and hurridly drank the rest of it down. She quickly lookked at her food, dark brown hair covering the side of her face.

Cloud looked up at her and cleared his throat. He ate another forkful of eggs and asked, "So, why exactly were you up last night?"

She looked up and swallowed what she was chewing. "I told you earlier: I had a bad dream."

"Yeah, but what was it about?"

"I also told you that it wasn't important and that you shouldn't worry about it."

"Well, it had to be something if you were up that early."

Tifa laughed. "Cloud, you're being ridiculous. You know I'm an early riser."

"At four in the morning?"

That was true. Tifa never woke up that early. Maybe 5:45 or six-ish, but never four in the morning. "Maybe . . . Maybe I just felt like getting up early."

Cloud looked at her skeptically. "To get some coffee, Teef?"

The barmaid nodded to him defiantly. "Yes. Coffee really helps you know. Especially with the busy schedule I've got."

The chocobo-haired man nodded. "Okay. But coffee also makes you short."

"No, coffee stops your growth . . . eventually. I'm an adult, so I won't be growing anymore anyway."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, you're tall for a woman. Either that or your long legs help make you look taller."

She smirked. "Whatever Cloud. But at 5'7"? I guess I'm tall. You're tall, too."

"I guess. I'm just getting back at you. I think 5'10" is pretty good."

"Getting back at me for what? Being a half a foo taller than you?"

He shot her a playful glare. "It was _not_ half a foot! You were about a good four inches taller than me, and that was only because I hadn't hit my growth spurt yet!"

"Whatever Cloud." She put her plate in the sink and gestured for his. He finished his last bite and handed it over. Getting up, he walked behind the brunette and turned her around. In the process, Tifa's hands splashed water all over her shirt and his very musculed chest. Her hands loomed there as she stared at him, and then into his deep blue eyes. The whole time, her mid ad turned into mush. "Um . . . Cloud . . . can I . . . h-help you?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

He nodded, staring straight back into her burgundy orbs. "Tifa, I need you to tell me what it is that you dreamed about. I mean, it had to be something for you to have woken up so early. Please. Tell me."

She stared into his eyes for a minute longer and mumbled, "It was nothing Cloud. Really." Being this close to him nearly gave her a heart attack. "Please let e go," she added with some playfulness and a hint of plead in her eyes.

Cloud saw it, finally realizing what he was doing, and let go of his friend hastily. She brushed off her skirt and handed him a hand towel. He took it and handed it back to the brunette. She took it and hung it back on the rack right under the sink.


	3. Finding out

Hiya peoples! Guess what?! I GOT A COMPUTER!!!!!!!! So you can expect more updates sooner. If you're happy, you don't know just how ecstatic I am! Oh, and I must explain Cloud's behavior. I know many of you must confused. He and Tifa are not together (yet? MWAHAHA. Yes, I know I'm mischievious!), but this is how I imagined him after he's finally let go and stuff. So I hope you like this!

* * *

Tifa sat down in the living room. She was reading one of her favorites. It was a romance novel about a man who was a gillionare. He hires a woman as a house-keeper, marries her for convinience, and they eventually fall in love. She absolutel loved romance novels. Sometimes, the brunette wished her life was just that simple and she could find a man to love her. Other rather, _the_ man to love her. She sighed. There was a disturbance on the upper level of the house and the scurring of many small feet down the stairs. She sighed. What_ on Earth are they doing?_

Closing her novel, she set it on the small table beside her and got up. Next thing she knows, two small people are clinging to her skirt behind her. On one side is a girl with long light brown hair. On the other, is a boy with messy brown hair. Both of their heads were down, and they were shaky.

She looked down at them and asked, "What's wrong you two?"

Marlene, still looking at the floor, answered, "There's something in the closet, Tifa. It made noise and shook."

Denzel shouted, "We're afraid that it might be a monster!"

Tifa loosened the children's grip on her, and she turned around to look at them properly. Bending down, she said, "Hey. Don't worry. I'll get it for you, okay?" Turning around when she saw their nods, they ascended the stairs slowly, the smaller ones lookking out above and below from behind.

Tifa approached their room cautiously, slowly opened the door. Everything looked okay. Then again, at night, everything is _suppose_ to look okay. She sighed. The barmaid was tired. After going to Edge's First Annual Fair and chasing the kids around all day, she was beat. But at least she didn't have to do it alone. Cloud was there to help-until his early departure at 2:30. Well, he'd put work off for half an hour, so that was good. His leaving was especially sweet. Tifa smiled and rubbed the cheek where he'd kissed her at. Ever since he had finally let go, evrything seemed so much simpler. He had finally become loose and carefree. Well, sort of.

She walked into the room, spotting the various pictures on the wall-hand drawn of course. They drew things a lot more now, the kids did. It was like Cloud's leaving affected everyone, especially the kids. _Especially me._

The closet door shook and there was a small moaning noise. Tifa stopped and the kids stopped with her. The barmaid looked around, to the right and then to the left, and slowly advanced on the door. Under her hand, the doorknob shook again. Bracing herself for whatever, she tried to fling to door open. It didn't move. she huffed and tried again. the damned thing wouldn't budge. When it shook again, the burnette jumped back, waiting.

Everything was silent for a false moment. The kids waited just outside the door. Tifa stood ready to throw a punch or kick at whatever the closet was going to throw at her. It shook and was silent agin for a bit before the door lurched open and a mass of black and blonde flew past her. She struck out, the heel of her hand coming in solid contact with the thing's head. It fell to the ground, moaning.

That was when everyone saw the it was none other than the man of the house, Cloud Strife.

The kids gasped and Tifa's hand flew to her mouth. She knelt down and touched his head gingerly. There was a bruise forming on his cheek He turned over and smiled up at her feebly. She grinned back and said, "Oh Cloud, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you."

He gave her one of his best skeptic looks. "Yeah? Well your aim says otherwise."

She helped him sit up against the bed, biting her lip. "I mean, I didn't know you were in there. the kids came to me saying that there was a monster or something in their closet. I only came to check it out." She was thoughtful for a moment. "When did you get home? I've been downstairs all evening, and we all know that you're not _that_ sneaky."

He gave her a sidelong glare. "I came in through the window."

"Wait. That window is locked. _All _of the windows are locked around this time."

The blonde warrrior looked at his female friend. "Yes, I think I know that, Tifa. I picked the lock. It's kind of hard. Don't worry about it though; not your average thief or gunman is going to get in here, trust me." He looked at the window. "What kind of idiot," he mumblemed, "would even try to come here?"

Tifa heard him and giggled, helping him up onto Denzel's bed. He was still holding the side of his head when she asked, "What exactly were you doing in their closet anyway?"

Cloud looked at Marlene and Denzel, who immediatly started cringing. "They chased me all over the house while you went shopping yesterday. I had found them playing Beat-The-Pulp-Out-Of-Each-Other with your pillows."

"My throw pillows?!"

Marlene turned defensive. "You said you wouldn't tell."

"That was_ before_ you started your little frenzy."

The barmaid shook her head. "Wait a minute. You guys did all of this with _my throw pillows?!"_

Denzel shrugged. "Well, I thought that since you called them _throw_ pillows . . ."

"Does _not_ mean you throw them!" The kids rushed back down the stairs where it was safer. Tifa sat back down on the bed and sighed. She looked up at her best friend, who was pulling on a blonde spike, and asked, "Cloud, what are you doing?"

His eyes still focused upwards, he replied, "Do you think that my hair to too long or too spiky?"

She outright laughed at this. "No I don't. I think it's cute. I think _you're_ cute, just like you always were." She kissed his cheek, which seemed to get redder. "I'm sorry about that Cloud. Truely I am."

He shook his head. "It's okay. you were just being the good mother that I know you are." She blushed a bright pink and started to play with the ends of her hair. "Tifa," he said. She looked back up at him. "I didn't come home to eat or anything. Actually, I've got a few more deliveries to make, which is going to take a few more hours, but they're all in and around Edge. I just wanted to scare them before they went to bed. Also," he pulled out a small box and gave it to her, "this is from Barret. He got that for you and told me that he wanted you to have it as soon as possible. I'll be back home soon."

Tifa nodded. "You sure you don't want anything?"

He nodded back to her and got up. "I'm sure. See you later!" he called after him as he left the room.

* * *

The blonde pulled Fenrir up and parked it, kicking the stand. He rubbed his face with one gloved hand. _Damn I'm tired. I hate being tired. Oh well._ He fished his keys from his pocket and sighed. _Maybe Tifa's right. Maybe I shoud get more sleep. _He sighed agin and opened the door, walking in and taking his shoes off to place them right inside the door. With that done, he walked behind the bar counter and made a well-deserved, highly-needed vodka. While drinking, his ears picked up a noise. Soft breathing maybe? Mumbling? The delivery boy (AN: Sorry, but I must interrept you reading for this special bulletin: I just loved it when he called himself a delivery boy in the movie! It was so funny! And now, back to your reading.) finished his glass and dried it out, placing it back in the cupboard.

He walked over into the living room and saw a small hand laying over the edge. Brows furrowed, he walked in front of it and saw the source: Tifa, the other small delicate hand laying across his stomach. _She must've fallen alseep waiting for me. _She turned over, surprising Cloud, and mumbled something. He sat down in front of the sofa, leaning his head back against it. That was when Tifa mumbled something else. Straining his ears, he caught his name and the words _Don't go._ Sitting up, Cloud looked at Tifa, moving some of the hair from her face. Out of nowhere, tears started streaming from her eyes as she slept. He got up and sat on the sofa, holding her, and heard her say, "Cloud, don't leave me. Don't go. Please."

The warrior rocked back and forth softly. "I won't leave you," he murmured quietly. "I promise, Tifa, I go."

Under his chin, he heard a gasp, and some very heavy breathing. Holding her out to look at her, Cloud sighed. She was crying without really making any noise, like she was just coming out shock. Her face was red and she was sniffing. Eyes wide, Tifa asked, "Cloud? . . ."

He pulled her back to him and held her tighter, and she, surprised, just sat there. "I'm here Teef. I won't leave you. I promise."

The barmaid looked at his chest, the black clothing rippling under her fingers. After a moment in his arms, she hugged him back, tight, the real tears finally coming on. Her body racked so violently with sobs that it shook both of their frames. Cloud just held her, rockly softly back and forth, telling her that her that he would never leave her. That everything would be alright.

A few minutes, maybe half an hour, passed before Tifa finally calmed down. Her breathing was shuddery and gaspy, but the chocobo-haired man could tell that she was going to stop crying soon. Cloud held her out again so that he could look at her face. It was still red, her eyes the same color and puffy, sparkling with unshed tears. He held her face in his hands, wiping away some of the remaining tears with his thumbs. Her eyes grew wider in response, surprise showing all over her face. It was gone in a moment, her smile returning. She pratically lept back into his arms, just to be there. For his comfort, support, for the warmth of his body. She had always dreamed of this moment. Maybe for it not to be so . . . meloncholic, but at least he was there.

His kissed her hair and whispered, "So this is what you've been dreaming of. What's been waking you up a four at morning, " he thought for a minute, and then smiled, "just for you to make some coffee."

She laughed shakily and began to wipe her face, nodding. She looked up at him for a brief second and then snuggled up against his chest. "Please don't leave again. I don't know what I'd do, Cloud."

He sat there, dumb-founded. She didn't know what she would do? God, if he'd known that the first time he'd left. . . . _Why do I make everything so much more difficult for her? Why do I make her life miserable? _He nuzzled his nose in her hair and blew softly. It tickled somewhat, and she laughed. "Tifa, I promise you that I will never leave."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He stood up holding her close to him. "Can I ask you something?" Feeling her nod aganst his chest, Cloud went on: "Do you want me to . . . um . . .," his voice trailed off. Tifa looked at him, urging. Her friend stratched the abck of his head, not knowing how to put it. "Well, would you lie me to . . . um . . . sleep with . . . you?" He breathed out heavliy, then held it in, wating for an answer.

Tifa staggered back a bit, falling back on the sofa. She buried her head in her hands and heard her friend sigh. Then she heard footsteps-leading away from her. Jumping up, she ran and slammed her small frame into the back of his. Tifa whispered, "Yes. It might help."

Cloud was holding her in second. "Okay then, Teef. You go on up. I'll be there in a minute." She nodded and headed up the stairs. The blonde warrior sighed and checked to make sure everything was alright, turning out the light. _What if this isn't right? _he thought for some strange reason._ What if this promise only makes things worse? _He shook his head and went up, not thinking of anything but helping Tifa.

* * *

Don't you just love foreshadowing? And isn't Cloud so lovable? Well, that's a duh, but still! Wouldn't you just love to have him hold you and stuff? I mean really!

Well, that's only for if you're a girl, of course, like me.

I really want to write my vampire fic. . .


	4. Unsure:Questions, Actions, no Answers

Hiya peoples! How're we doing? Great I hope. Did you like the last chapter? Gushy, huh? Well, things are starting to heat up around here (and I don't exactly mean it that way you perverts!) and our little Cloud is starting to second guess himself. Oohhhhhhh . . . . .. . . . . . . . .

* * *

Tifa woke up, yawning. _Gosh, why am I so tired? And what is this warm sensation all over my body? It's like its surrounding me or something._ Her hand grazed over something warm and hard. She sat up, gasping. For a minute there, she was surprised to see Cloud's chest there-especially with her head on it. She rubbed her head across it again, then moved some of the hair from the sode of his face. He stirred and Tifa quickly moved her hand to see his eyes slowly open. One masculine hand came to rub his face and the other tightened the grip around her waist. Tifa laughed and rubbed the cheek where she had bruised him at, kissing it as well.

Cloud smiled at her, giving the martial maiden a hug. She giggled and whispered, "Good morning Cloud. How are you?"

He sat up, stretched, yawned, and then stretched again. Looking at her and those big burgundy eyes, he sighed. "Good morning Teef. I'm fine. A little hungry, but fine. But shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?"

Now it all made sense. Why she was so exahasted. Why her body was so . . . tired. Hell, it even made to the fact of as to why Cloud was sleeping with her in the first place. _Of course. It's just for comfort. It doesn't mean anything to him . . . not the way I want it to. Don't let it rush to your head Tifa. It doesn't mean anything. _"I'm okay Cloud." She snuggled her body against his, and felt his arms snake around her smaller frame. "I'm okay now. I didn't even dream about it when I went back to sleep last night. Maybe," she looked up at him sheepishly, "your presence helps?"

He chuckled. "Maybe it does. You knw what I want?" She shook her head. "Tifa, I want pancakes. Lots of soft, buttery pancakes with lots of thick sweet maple syrup. Yeah." He smiled dreamily. "Pancakes and syrup and-"

"Bacon! Or sausage!" Tifa piped. She hopped off of the bed and went to the door. Stopping, she looked back at Cloud. "That's what for breakfast, huh buddy?" She saw nod. "Okay." When she opened to door, his arms were around her waist and a kiss was upon her cheek. She blushed and wriggled out of his grasp. "You want me to make breakfast, don't you?" She went for his cheek, but missed, tripping. Cloud caught her, but in a way that was unexpectant to the both of them.

His hands caught her arms, but her body was squished against his. That wasn't all. Somehow, her mouth ended up upon his, and Cloud just couldn't help himself. He saw her wide eyes, and started to kiss her. It was savage at first, like a growing hunger. Then his lips grew softer, and he held her lighter. Working slowly, the warrior parted her lips and delved his tougue inside. She moaned, and wrapped her arms around his neck when he let go. He was more than happy; now he could manuver his hands around her waist-or a little more northern. They slipped slightly under her shirt, and Tifa shuddered, moaning again. Cloud deepened the kiss, playing with her tougue just to tease her. That was only the beginning-so he thought.

Just as he was about to move his hands more northern, there were two small gasps from the hallway. Cloud broke away quickly to see both the small children standing near the doorway, clothes ruffled. _They must've just woken up. _He looked at Tifa, whose eyes were clouded and glazed over. _Oh shit. What have I gotten myself into this time?_ Both kids slowly walked away from Tifa's room back to their own. He sighed, looking back to his friend. She was shaking her head slowly. He chuckled softly under his breath, bending his head down to flick his tougue across her lips. She tried to kiss him, but he shook his head, trailing kisses to the hollow under her ear. She gasped a few times, trying to cacth her breath. Cloud looked back at her, her eyes still clouded. "Tifa?" She looked up at him, dazed. "Um . . . you can go and cook now. I'm sorry."

She shook her head and laughed. "Don't be Cloud. It's okay." He let her go and she walked to the door. When she was outside of it-closed, of course-she leaned against it sighing. _It doesn't mean anything to him . . ._ was all her mind said to her. The barmaid shook her head again, walking away downstairs to cook breakfast.

* * *

Cloud paced across the room, angry. Five steps forward, turn, five steps back the way he came. Why? Why did he have to let his emotions get the better of him? That's what happened with Aerith, and he ended up in Mideel, half-crazy. Then, he was a nervous wreck, isolating himself from the rest of the world.

Aerith . . .

She died in his arms. That's a bit tramatizing, even for him. The delivery boy sighed, and sat back down on Tifa's bed. It smelled just like her. The whole room smelled like her . . . fresh apples. Judt like the ones her mom used to grow.

But Aerith . . .

_What the hell is wrong with me? Aren't I suppose to love her? Isn't she the one I broke down for? Then again . . . Tifa's not dead. Nothing that bad has happened to her-thank God- that would give the chance to be so devasted. If Tifa died, wouldn't I be just as sad? Maybe . . . more . . .? _He sighed again. "What am I going to do?"

"What are you talking about Cloud?"

The warrior looked up to see two small faces peering into Tifa's room. He smiled at them and nodded. They stayed by the doorway. "You can come in. I'm not going to pummel you with pillows." They clapped and rushed in, sitting on either side of Cloud.

Marlene was the first to speak. "What are you talking about? We heard you mumbling."

"Cloud," Denzel began, "we're really starting to worry about you. I mean, talking to yourself isn't a very healthy thing."

He ruffled the younger boy's hair, who laughed. "Ha ha, Denz. I'm fine, just so you know. Never been better."

"We could see that," the younger girl mumbled.

"You know, you kids know too much for some nine-year-olds. What exactly is that suppose to mean, Mar?"

She got up, swinging her arms this way and that. "Oh nothing Cloud. Just nothing. Come on Denzel." The messy-haired boy got up to follow the girl.

_Just like her. That girl is just like Tifa. _He shook his head. _That's the last hing I need: two Tifas. I've got my hands full with the first one. _His mind played a very recent, very enjoyable flashback and he chuckled. Yep. He had his hands _full _all right.

When the kids left the room, Cloud closed the door so that he could think. It was kind of hard, especially with the smell of pancakes-are they blueberry?- wafting around. Shaking his head to clear his mind, the blonde though, _What of something goes wrong? What if Tifa expects too much? I con't have her thinking one thing when it's the total opposite. I though I loved Aerith, but do I really? Was it always Tifa, all along? I'm so unsure. What am I to do? I told her that I wouldn't leave. I promised her that I wouldn't. But what if that's the only thing left to do?

* * *

_Don't you just love Cloud's uncertaintyness-ness? I do! Well, in this fic anyway. But, anywho, don't you just love Cloud anyway?! (This, yet again, applies for if you are a girl . . .) Especially the beginning! Oh yeah . . . . . . .

I seriously want to write my vampire fic . . . . . . .

Happy reading! ;)


	5. See chapter for title

Sorry, but the Cahpter title was too long to put up so here it is: Decision, Departure, and Decomposition of Friendship

Hiya peoples! So, this is probably the climax in my fic. Let's see what Cloud decides . . . . . . . . .

I love to do dot, dot, dot . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Tee hee hee) . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

That's how it was for about two weeks. Cloud would sleep in Tifa's room-or vice versa-to comfort her. But all the while, Cloud grew more and more unsure of himself. He didn't know if what he was doing was right. Was it? Maybe Tifa _was _the one he loved and not Aerith. Maybe the affection he showed for her was just sisterly or the type that only lasted while that person was there. It wasn't true. It wasn't strong, like the love he had for his best friend. But are they really? Are they really that strong? If he left, would he still love her? Did he even love her to begin with? Did he love either one of them to begin with? He was beginning to think that life was unfair if he didn't already. Compared to other people, it was. and so damn confusing, too.

One night, he woke up panting and sweating. Even in his dreams, he thought about his predicament. Most of the time, they would turn into nightmares, and Tifa would be the one that's dead, not Aerith. And he would be sadder than ever. He looked at Tifa, who was breathing rather softly. She looked so peaceful. _I wonder what she's dreaming about . . ._ _Ever since that first night, she hadn't cried out or sobbed anymore. Maybe my presence does help. _He tucked some of the hair from her face as she stirred. Cloud waited a few moments, but the brunette didn't wake up. He smiled and got up, walking over to the bathroom.

When he emerged about two minutes later, Tifa was up and seated at the window seat, looking at the sky. The moonlight cast a brilliant glow against her pale skin, which made her look all the more beautiful. He walked slowly, taking his time so that he could look at her. She was still facing the window, dark brown hair flowing down to her waist, over one shoulder. Leaning against the pillows, she had one knee up to her chest and the other leg was stretched out across the rest of the seat. Cloud took another step-by now he was in front of the bed-and Tifa looked at him, smiling. He smiled back and sat down on the other side when she moved her leg. Together, they spent almost the rest of the night looking out at the stars.

* * *

A couple of days later, Cloud was getting ready to go to work. He tied the laces to his left shoe and sat up, grabbing his shoulder armor. When he buckled the strap across his chest, he heard two people pass by the door. Getting up, he walked over to it and whispered, "Denzel. Marlene. Come in here for a minute." The two small figures walked quietly inside and Cloud looked up and down the hallway, finally closing the door.

"What's up Cloud?" Denzel asked.

"Do you guys know where Tifa is?"

Marlene nodded. "Yeah. She's downstairs making lunch for you since you're about to go. Why?"

"Because," the blonde warrior said, "I need to tell you guys something . . ."

* * *

When he was done, to kids just stared at him, amazed. Finally, the girl spoke.

"Are you crazy?!" The man sighed as she continued, "Why would you do that? It's going to hurt Tifa's feelings."

"Bad," the boy added.

Cloud sighed again. "I know. That's why I'm telling you. You can't tell her, you already promised, but you can give her some hints. They would help . . . I guess."

The two considered this for a moment. They asked to be excused and the blonde gave the okay. In a corner on the other side of the room away from Cloud, Marlene and Denzel discussed the matter . . . like trained executives. That's, at least, what the blonde thought anyway. After about five minutes of whispering and yell-whispering, they came over to him and nodded. _Yep. Just like execs. I've had enough experience to know what they're like. But, where did they get the experience . . ._

Denzel sighed. "Okay Cloud. We'll help you-"

"-and we won't tell Tifa-"

"-but we still don't think that this is a good idea."

Cloud sighed and tried to look confident. "Trust me."

When they left, Cloud put his face into his hands. "Trust me. Yeah right. But this is the only thing that I can do. I need to think."

* * *

Cloud woke up one night three days later. Tifa's dark brown hair occupied most of his chest area, as well as her head. Her hand was beside it. He sighed. He was just like her. One arm was around her waist and the other was on his abdomin. Gently, Cloud let go and moved her small frame away from his. She stirred and turned over. The blond warrior smiled and kissed her temple softly so that he wouldn't wake her. That was the last thing he needed.

He quietly made his way downstairs and grabbed his clothes. When he was done dressing, he slipped on his shoes and grabbed the doorknob. The only thing stopping him was a voice-a female voice- behind him. "Cloud?"

* * *

Tifa felt his lips leave her temple and sighed inwardly. She loved it when he kissed her. But instead of heading for the bathroom door, her room door closed. Tifa sat up and rubbed her forehead. _Maybe he has to work._ She looked at her clock. It was _2:47._ _He usually gets home by this time. _That was when the martial maiden sat up bolt right like lightening, alarmed. _Wait. Cloud doesn't have to work today! _She jumped down from the bed and ran down the hall. When she got to the stairs, she ran down thinking _No._

Tifa got to the bottom and saw Cloud at the door. She bit her lip and asked, "Cloud?" Hearing her friend sigh, she went on: "W-Where are you . . . um . . . going?"

Cloud, still turned towards the door, replied, "I . . . I need to go."

At those words, Tifa rushed forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No. You don't have to go. Please. Stay here. You can always stay here. You don't have to go."

The blonde warrior turned around, shaking his head. "No, Teef, I can't. I have to go. I can't stay here." _I need to think of some way to . . ._

Tifa took a step back, shaking her head violently, like she couldn't believe it. "No! You can't go Cloud! You can't! You promised me you wouldn't leave." She looked at the floor and whispered, "You promised."

_I know what I can do._ He glared at his friend. "Well, you know what? Maybe I'm tired of making all of these promises. Maybe, just maybe, I don't _want_ to stay here anymore."

Tifa took the bait. "What is it Cloud?" she asked, her voice rising again. "What is it that you don't like?"

He actually looked thoughtful. "It's not the kids. Nope. I definently like them."

"Then why are you leaving them? Why do this to them? Again!"

He shook his head. "No Tifa. 'Why are you leaving _me? _Why do this to _me?_' Isn't that what you mean?"

She stared at him wide-eyed. "Cloud, what . . . ?"

"I know how you feel about me Tifa. I've known for quite some time." He laughed darkly. "And you kept hoping, dreaming I bet, that maybe someday I would feel the same." He took a step forward and she took a step back. _She actually looks scared. Afraid . . . of me. God, I wonder how terrible I look right now. _Cloud reached out and grabbed both of Tifa's arms, pulling her close but out enough so that he could look at her. Looking her up and down, the blonde warrior licked his lips and drawled, "I only slept with you because I thought it would give me a chance to, you know, actually sleep with you." Tifa gasped and he continued. "Just," he ran a finger down one of her arms, "another warm body to sleep next to. That's all." He kissed her hard, and Tifa, despite herself, whimpered, moaing, and then cried. Cloud pulled away panting, and Tifa jumped back out of his arms and out of his reach. Her fingers came up to her lips, and he laughed again, her head shooting up. "When would you finally understand that that was the only thing I ever thought of you as? Maybe when we were little, I thought of you as something else, but as we got older, you were nothing more than just . . . something good to look at."

Tifa's hands lashed out and struck Cloud hard across the face. A growing red mark was forming there. He looked at her, astonished, and saw that she was just as surprised. As soon as the burgundy eyes of the barmaid met with the steely blue gaze of the warrior, they hardened and she whispered, "I hate you." She tried to hit him again, but Cloud was prepared and grabbed her wrist. She struggled to get free, not even wanting to hit him again, yelling, "I hate you! I never want to see you again!" Cloud let her go and Tifa backed up again, to the wall, holding herself around her middle. "I hate you," she whispered again.

He could tell when Tifa was about to cry, and this was one of those moments. The chocobo-haired man longed to go over and hold her. To tell her that it was alright and that he didn't mean it. But he couldn't do that. He knew he couldn't. It would mess everything up. He wanted Tifa to say something like _Leave _or _I never want to see you again _because he didn't know when he would come back, but he wasn't expecting _I hate you._ That's what surprised him. Those three words. _The total opposite of . . . _

He shook his head. "Good. I was planning on not coming back anyway." As he headed out he said, "You're pathetic Tifa. And I'm gonna say it just to make it clear: I don't love you. I never will. My love will always be with her." With that, he was out the door. Outside, he leaned against Fenrir and sighed. _At least . . . that's what I wanted. Hell, that's what I deserved and a lot more. _He shuddered. _She would have kicked my ass if she'd done anything more. My face still hurts.

* * *

_Tifa slid down against the wall, crying. It wasn't two minutes more when she heard him kicking the stand. Looking up, a puff of dust flew by as Tifa ran outside. Seeing him speed off down the alley, she screamed, "CLOUD!!!" as loud as she could. "Cloud!" He turned off and was gone. Her body shaking, she fell to her knees, holding her middle, sobbing. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't. But there it was. Thrown in her face that Cloud was gone and would never love her. Not the way she did him. That was when it started to rain, and rain hard. The brunette didn't care. She just wanted the one thing she could never have: her best friend Cloud Strife.

"Why?" she whispered in the rain. "Why did you make the nightmares of all my dreams a reality? Why Cloud?" His words rang throughtout her head. The last thing he said before leaving her forever. _I don't love you. I never will. My love will always be with her._ That only made Tifa sob harder. She didn't even feel the two small people next to her.

"Tifa?" Denzel asked.

"Please don't cry Tifa," Marlene added.

They hugged her, trying silently to tell her that it would be alright. It was like this for about two minutes, and then the warrior maiden's body only shuddered slightly.

"Go inside you two. It's raining. You'll get sick."

Denzel shook his head. "But you're out here, Tifa."

"Yeah," Marlene said quietly. "You could get sick, too."

Tifa managed a very small laugh, despite herself. "You'll get sick a lot faster than me." She looked up at them and they mistook her tears for rain an her cheeks. "Go inside. I'll be there soon."

The two kids walked inside, taking off their drenched shoes, and heading upstairs for new, dry, warm pajamas-and sleep. Marlene turned to the boy and said, "Cloud never said anything about being mean to Tifa. Do you think he meant all that stuff?"

He shook his head. "No I don't. Maybe he said that so Tifa would be mad. He did say that he didn't know when he'd be back, so maybe he didn't want her waiting on him."

"I hope you're right Denzel. I just hate seeing Tifa sad."

"Me too Mar."

Meanwhile outside, the brunette got up and sighed, thinking about a good shower to wash away the mud, rain, and despair. _Even though its not really going to work on the latter._ She walked to the door, turnign around for some sign that he'd turned around, but there wasn't none. Fighting back tears, she went back inside the house.

* * *

When the brunette emerged from the bathroom, she walked over to her dresser and picked up the small box that Cloud had given her a few weeks ago. She'd never really found the time to open it, and at night she was too tired. He'd said it was from Barret. She opened it and inside was a pair of long, dangly silver earrings and a necklace. The necklace had a silver chain and a locket in the shape if a heart. A small piece a paper had fallen out when she opened it. She picked it up and it read:

_Lock-heart (get up?),_

_I got this for you. I really hope you like it. It was suppose to be a Christmas present, but if you get it early (which I probably will give it to you early) and if I say it was from Barret (which I probably will) then don't blame me. It's really just my way of saying thank you for everything you've done for me. I really appreciate it. I don;t know what I'd do without you._

_From the cloudy man who causes strife (well, not anymore)._

She knew that he knew how to spell her name and that it didn't have a hyphen in it, but it was a joke and she did get it. Tifa really wanted to throw the box across the room. Something in her wouldn't let her body do it. Shaking, the barmaid carefully took the jewelry out, placed it on the dresser, and then chucked the box. It hit the far wall beside the door and landed on the floor with soft _thuds._ Tifa looked at it for a while, looked at the silver pieces on her dresser, and dove her head into her pillow, crying. _I'll keep it. Why? I have no idea. _She turned her head to the side, seeing the crease in her sheets where Cloud had once been, and whispered, "I'm sorry for not being what you wanted me to be Cloud. Oh God. Maybe I am pathetic." She sobbed some more.

* * *

The blonde drove down the alley, hearing the tortured, desperate screans of his once-best friend. Even over the roar of his bike, he could still hear her call his name.

_"Cloud!!"_

They would haunt him forever. The cries from his friend for him to come back. He sighed and pressed harder, turning off and out of Edge. When he reached the hill where his friend, Zack, had died, he looked out at Edge, to his former home. "That was my decision. That was my departure. And this," he closed his eyes briefly, thinking about Tifa's smile, that one, great kiss, and her tear stricken face, "this is the decomposition of my friendship." _I'm so sorry, Tifa. For not being what you wanted, what you needed me to be.

* * *

_Now isn't Cloud a grr? (Yes, I made that up. Grr. That is a noun that I came up with and use on a daily basis.) Poor Tifa . . .

Hey, you know what I noticed in Dirge of Cerberus? Where were the kids? Where were Rufus and the Turks?


	6. Mishaps and Messages

Hello hello hello!!! How are you guys? Are you mad at me? Hmm? I don't really blame you . . . but be mad at Cloud! He left, not me. You'd be totally pissed if I left, because then, I wouldn't be able to finish this fic, or write any others. You'd be angry, trust me. Anywho . . .

* * *

"Hi Cloud," she started out. "Um . . . its me. Again. It's just Tifa. You probably turned off your phone or something. Well, that's okay. Maybe I really am pathetic . . . just like you said. Maybe I should just let go, but I can't. You understand, don't you?" Tifa hung up the phone, putting it back on the cradle. She sat down at the desk, resting her head on it, sighing. Her eyes came up to the picture with her, the kids, and Cloud a little ways off. Her and Marlene were smiling, and Denzel looked unsure of himself. So did Cloud. That was back when they both had Geostigma. Tifa lifted her head and picked up the picture, slipping it out of the frame. She looked at it for a minute, slipping her fingers over the images of Marlene and Denzel. She remembered the day Barret came over about a month and a half ago.

* * *

"Barret, please, don't take them. I'm not depressed. I'm fine. Really. Just, please, let them stay."

He shook his head. "I can't Tifa. You know I can't. You know what you're doing to them. You're sad, and they're sad. If you keep this up-"

"No! Barret please. They're all I have. If you take them . . .," she couldn't say anything else.

Barret walked up to Tifa and put a hand on her shoulder. "I _have _to. You know it. I know it. We'll leave in the morning." He headed over to the sofa with the blanket Tifa gave him. "You know its for the best . . . for them." He looked at her quickly. "Maybe . . . maybe its time for you to let him go. Until then . . . I'll keep the kids."

Tifa could have cried just then. "How can I let him go?! He's been with me throughout my whole life. I've known him since forever. I can't just let go of someone that I've known for so long and had . . . feelings . . .," Her voice trailed off and picked up again. "Besides, he hasn't let her go yet. How can you justify that?!"

"I'm not justifing anything. What he did and said to you was wrong. That's something that I, you, and hopefully he knows. But he's not here anymore. You might want to face the facts." Barret walked up to Tifa and grabbed her by the shoulders. Her face was towards the floor, her hair covering it, but he could still see the tears that hit the wooden surface under their feet. "I have to take them Teef. It might be for your good and theirs."

She nodded very slowly. "Okay. I know I can't really keep Marlene here, because she is still legally yours, but can I at least keep Denzel? Please, Barret, you don't know how hard this is."

"You know how miserable they'd be without each other."

* * *

Tears streaming, Tifa remembered the morning after.

* * *

"Are we really leaving, Dad? With you?"

"Yep, Marlene. You guys are leaving with me. You and Denzel. At least, you can still play together."

Denzel looked up at the towering man and asked, "Can we say goodbye to Tifa?"

"Sure. Sure. Go cheer her up."

The warrior maiden saw the kids rush over to her and bent down to hug them, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. _I can't let go in front of them. I have to be strong. For them. _"I'm going to miss you guys so much. Call whenever, okay? It can be in the middle of the night for whatever reason. Just call, and I'll answer."

Marlene nodded. "Is Dad taking us becasue Cloud left?"

Tifa sniffled, then nodded back. "Yes. But don't worry; when you want to visit, you can. I'll always be here, no matter what. I promise."

"Okay." Denzel hugged her again, as did Marlene. "We love you Tifa."

Her lower lip trembled, but her eyes held firm. "I love you guys, too. Always will with all my heart," she whispered into their ears.

"Come on kids!" Barret yelled from the car.

They rushed away, and Tifa walked slowly up to the passenger seat window. It rolled down, and he said through it, "You know you can visit at anytime, too. Anytime you need. Hell, you can stay a few night, but _only_ a few." The barmaid laughed and the gun-arm man chuckled. "I mean it Tifa. Whenever you need something, you call and talk to me, you hear?"

"Yes. Thank you. Maybe I will finally learn to let go."

* * *

With Yuffie's help, Tifa had turned the bar into a club as well. There weren't many nightclubs in Edge, if any, and 7th Heaven was going to be the best, if not, the first.

Tifa was now the bartender, manager, owner, and occasional customer. When she wasn't at the bar, she was dancing with other people, mostly men. Sometimes, she'd get buzzed and make out with a few guys. The younger girl would always break it up when someone would reach to the wrong places on the martial's body. Either that or Tifa would do it, and when she noticed what was happening, she'd go up to room and let it all out.

One night, the martial maiden got drunk and danced with this one guy. His name was Samson. She took him over to a booth and let him kiss along her neck and collarbone, feeling her in forgotten places. She had never felt this, and she wanted more. When Yuffie wasn't looking, Tifa quietly led him up to her room. She wanted him, but not for who he was-but for _who_ he looked like. His hair was straight and blonde, but spiked a little on the ends. He also had dark blue eyes. Her mind wasn't focusing, so she mistook this man for the one she wanted him to be.

She laid down with him on top of her, and his hands worked their way under her shirt to her bra. Tifa squirmed and moaned, whispering a name, but not the right one. Samson didn't care; as long as he could get a taste, that was all that mattered. Slipping off the shirt, he licked her exposed flesh that was just above her bra. The barmaid moaned again, reaching up the his neck.

That was when all hell broke loose.

Yuffie finally noticed that Tifa wasn't downstairs anymore, and went up the ascenders. Everything seemed to be in order when she left, so she hoped that it would stay that way.

She reached the martial beauty's room and heard a moan. Gasping, the young ninja flung open the door and reached inside her belt for three shruiken. She found them and slipped one between each finger. There was a blonde with Tifa, but she knew that he wasn't the one she wanted him to be. Letting go was becoming more and more difficult, so she had decided that forgetting would be better and easier. That's why she opened that nightclub. It was easier, now that there weren't any kids here. It also gave Tifa a reason to be free, let go, and get drunk, although the latter was something totally unlike her.

Yuffie knew that she wasn't a slut. All of Edge knew it. And Yuffie also knew that this is exactly what Tifa didn't want. Not at all.

"If you know what's good for you blondie," the ninja started, "then you'd better back away very slowly from her. Then you'd leave and tell everyone else to go with you."

Samson made the mistake of scoffing and the continuation of kissing Tifa. But the alcohol was starting to wear off, and her eyes were as wide as apples at the moment. Having booze everyday had softnened her up and made her weaker, and Samson was strong, so it took the both of them to get him off. Now, the only thing under him was the floor and Yuffie's boot applying heavy pressure to his back.

"Didn't I tell you to leave? Come back if you want to. After all, it is your funeral." She lifted her shoe, and he scurried out yelling at everyone else to do the same. There was a lot of noise and shuffling, then everything was silent. Yuffie looked over to Tifa, who was clutching her hands into fists and shaking. "Do you want to close the club and go back to being a regular old bar?"

"I'm no slut, Yuf. You know that, don't you?" She looked up to see the younger girl nodding. "It's just that, kissing other giys helps me forget him. Then Sam showed up, adn in my drunken vision, he looked a little like Cloud. I couldn't help it. I thought that he'd come back. I really did. I'm so pathetic! So hopeless." Tifa stood up, Yuffie with her. "But, I'm gonna close for a little while. I need to sort through myself."

"Okay. I'll go clean up."

When she left, Tifa looked in the mirror at herself. "I need a new look for a new start."

* * *

Cloud looked out at Edge. It had been four months since he'd left. _Four months since I'd left her crying. Screaming . . . for me to come back. I'm some friend. _The blonde sighed and took out his phone, flipping it open. He'd cut it off around the first two weeks because Tifa would call almost everyday. It wasn't really annoying; he longed to hear the sound of her voice. It's just that he wanted no distractions. He wanted this to be as easy as possible. Yeah right. It was the hardest thing in the world. But, he had to sort through himself-and sort _thoroughly. _That's why it'd taken four months._ I've been through a lot of crap in my life._

He pushed the power button, holding it down so that the mobile would turn on. As soon as it did, a little bulletin popped up. It read:

_47 voicemail messages_

He sighed and exited out of it. Another one popped up:

_53 missed calls_

_I hate myself._ He knew exactly who they were all from. But, he listened to them anyway, just to see what was going on.

He skipped over the first few. They were mostly 'Hi's and 'Where are you?'s and 'I hope you're okay's. Only a few in particular caught his ear.

_Hi Cloud. It's just me . . . Tifa. Again. I know you'll probably never get this message. That's okay. I just felt like you should know what happened._

Then her voice got shaky.

_Well, Barret came over the other day. It was just another normal visit. He visited a lot more then, since you left._

He noticed that she used past tense. _Shouldn't she be saying 'visits' and 'now'?_

_The thing is, he was telling me how depressed I've become. He said that it was affecting the kids. I didn't want to believe him, but in the end, I gave in. My behavior wasn't the best for them. I'm not happy like I used to be, so they weren't. He took them the next morning._

She tried to sound happy through her shaky voice.

_Don't worry; Yuffie comes over sometimes, so I'm not totally alone. . . . . . . . . . . . . Listen, I'm not leaving you this just so you will feel bad and come back.You don't care much anyway. Not about me. I only left you this so that you would know. Now, you can actually talk to the kids without having to worry about talking to me. Although, you'd still have to worry about Barret; he's totally pissed with you._

She laughed, and Cloud found himself laughing with her. He stopped to listen to hers. It wasn't happy and joyous, like the laugh he was used to hearing. This one was controlled by sadness.

_Well, I guess . . . I'll just . . . Goodbye Cloud._

The message didn't end until after a few seconds after she said that. In the silence he could hear what sounded like sobbing.

Even though it wasn't meant to make him feel bad, it did. He couldn't help it. Deleting the message, which was only left about a month ago, he went to the next one. It had been left just last week.

_It's Tifa again. I kinda hope you get this, because it's a bit important but not really. You already knew all this stuff anyway. I just wanted to tell you that . . ._

Her voice broke. It wasn't even shaky at first. Nice and even, then it just broke. She even sounded a bit . . . desperate.

_Oh! Dammit Cloud! Why am I telling you this? You already know. Maybe . . . maybe I just want to clarify some stuff. Yes, I do love you. And, yes, I am pathetic. My life has been totally miserable and I think that I'm going totally insane. I'm not the same person that I used to be. I had this idiotic idea of turning the bar into a nightclub. Stupid, right? Well, that's not the worst of it. Sometimes . . . I would get drunk and kiss guys. I don't do stuff like that! But once . . . this guy went too far. He got . . . my shirt off in my room, but Yuffie stopped it. I didn't mean to do it. The drinking helped forget about you for a little while. The guys would just take advantage. But I'm not giving them that advantage anymore. I'm starting over. 7th Heaven is going to be a bar again, but I'm going to go back to the person I used to be, not that slut you just heard about. This time, though, I'm going to try to let go, or even forget about you, and I'm going to do it right. I'm not going to call and bother you anymore. I'm sorry. For not being who you wanted . . . me to be. I love you, Cloud Strife. I always will._

The message ended and then his annoying machine said, "You have no more messages." He closed it down and stared out at Edge for a minute. _She . . . loves me? . . . _He shook his head to clear it and jumped on Fenrir. Kicking the stand, he drove off, pushing harder then he ever had before.

Even harder then he had the day he left.

* * *

Yayness for my Chapterness-ness. I really hoped you all like it. I really do. And no bad words when you leave a review. My mom would totally kill me and I'd get in trouble(because she loves to read my email. It is sooooooooooo annoying!) Then I wouldn't be able to finish this because she'd tell me to cancel my account and stuff . . . moms are like that. My mom at least.

I was almost crying when I wrote this chapter. I really was, and the last one.

Questions for this chapter:

Where is Cloud going? Who knows? Who's going to tell me(of course I know).

And:

Who knows the ages of Marlene and Denzel in DoC? (And no, it's not nine. And yes, they are the same age.)

In the next chaper, I will list all who are right. There will be two seperate lists for both questions. Please answer them! I tries this in my FFVIII fic, but nobody answered the questions. It made me really sad. Then again, they weren't all that great. But these are a whole lot better. So . . . please answer! Please!

For an update, I need at least . . . five answers! Okay start . . . NOW!!!!!!!!! Hit that review button and give critisism, praise, and answers!!!! Yay!!!!

Okay, I'm going to clarify. I need five answers for each question. That's ten in total. Thanks!!!!!


	7. Confessions

Okay. I guess only seven answers are fine instead of ten. And I'm sorry about not updating. I wasn't waiting for answers the whole time. It was just the fact that I couldn't really do anything on my computer. Because we only have one (mine) _EVERYONE_ wants to use it and don't really appreciate that. But what can I say? When my aunt asks, I have to say yes becasue she's an adult. My mom (duh) becasue she's my _mom_ and she actually bought it for me. My grandma becasue she's an adult. My cousin Jordan becasue if I say no, then she'll go tell her mom (my aunt) and then I'll get in trouble for being selfish.

Doesn't _that_ suck.

Anyway. . .

Monkey0Kid: No, Marlane and Denzel are not in DoC. I didn't see them at least.Yes, they are ten years old. And, yes, Cloud is going to Aerith's church, but that answer is only half right becasue he wasn't going to stop by there at first. Something told him to.

mirrorshine: No, he is not going to Barret to kick his butt and make him take the kids back. Yes, he is going back to Tifa, but not in the way that you all think.

xoarababyxo:Yes, Cloud is going back to Tifa. Yes, the kids are ten.

Now that that's all settled let's get back to the story. I was trying to decide on whether or not I should update becasue of the quesions, but I guess I can't keep my fans and readers waiting! And I'm sorry about not making it two seperate things, but I was just too lazy!

I have a correction to make. It's down at the bottom.

* * *

She walked down the street through the to the town's center. She remembered the events of the other day-er-night. How stupid she'd been to think that he'd actually come back. Come back _and_ wanted her. He could never love her-he'd proven that-and he would never want her. Not as far as she knew.

The crowd lessened as she neared the edge of . . .well . . . Edge towards the ruins of Midgar. By now, she knew exactly where Sectors Six, Seven, and Eight were supposed to be. She knew where she'd wanted to go, and she hoped to _God_ that he wouldn't be there.

Tifa stood outside of the church. Aerith's church. Cloud's safe haven. She slowly approched the door, creaking it open. There was no other noise, and as she looked around, saw that there were no other people. Sighing aloud, she walked in, striding towards a small field of white and yellow flowers.

A small breeze carried in after her, blowing her now short hair in her face. She lifted a small, graceful hand to put it behind her and looked aroundher, almost wishing that she had long hair again. Now, it was just past her shoulders. But she liked it. It helped, cutting her hair. It was almost like she was cutting away a part of her past. Cutting out a certain person. But even then-and even now, the past still hurt.

The breeze continued to play with her hair and Tifa giggled. "I guess you want me to talk, huh? You know I didn't come here just to visit. Well, I didn't. I wanted to talk to you about . . . Cloud. He left about four months ago. I'm not going to exaclty say what happened that night-I kinda figured that you already knew that. But I'm just asking you a favor. Before I say what that is, I need to tell you what's been going on with me first.

"My thing is, I want to move on Aerith. I need to move on. I can't keep dwelling in the past because it will eventually kill me. I know it will. I'll let all this depression get to my head and either I'll end my life or something else will. I'm afraid of that. The kids are afraid of that. Barret was talking to me on the phone the other day about it. Marlene overheard him and told Denzel. I had to go over there and assure them that I'd be fine. I don't want them to be sad and unhappy because of my decisions. I want them back, too. I . . . can't live without them. But Barret told me that I have to help myself first. That's the only way that I can help them. And I'm trying. I'm trying hard, and I'm doing it the right way this time. Well, I don't know if its exactly _right, _but its _a lot_ better than what I was doing. I just . . . try not to think about him, and do what I normally do everyday. It's just so hard because I don't have the kids with me. They were like my building blocks, my stepping stones to . . . to . . . moving on and forgetting."

* * *

He started to approach the church and decided to drive past it. About twenty yards away, he stopped suddenly, as his instincts had directed him to do so. Most of the time, they were right about things, so he trusted them. Cutting the engine, he got off and picked two swords, slipping them into the holders on his back. Why was he going here? He didn't know; something told him to. Something told him that it was a good idea. He didn't have time, though. He needed to get to . . .

That was when he heard a voice. It sounded like a woman. Like she was crying. Or, at least, was about to. As he neared the church, the voice got louder and clearer as he realized who it was.

Tifa.

His pace quickened, as did his heart, and soon he covered the distance between him and the church. He looked in through the door, but then moved so that she wouldn't see him if she turned around. Even outside, he could hear her voice as if she were right there in front of him. Her voice, hearing it after so long, was like heaven to him. He longed to not only hear her, but to see her, hold her as well.

"I want them back, too. I can't live without them." _She must be talking about the kids,_ he thought. "But Barret told me that I have to help myself first. That's the only way that I can help them. And I'm trying. I'm trying hard, and I'm doing it right this time." She giggled a little. "Well, I don't know if its exactly _right, _but its _a lot_ better then what I was doing doing. I just . . . try not to think about him and do what I normally do everyday." At the sound of that, his heart panged. _I hurt her so bad to the point where she tried to forget me. She said it in her messge and now she's saying it again. _"It's just so hard now that the kids aren't here. They were my building blocks, my stepping stones to letting go and forgetting."

The blonde warrior peaked back in through a window. Tifa was still standing there, looking out at the flowers. Suddenly, she looked up, and, because she was facing the side, he could faintly see the sunlight reflecting off of a tear sliding down her cheek. He felt bad, so bad, and noticed that her legs were shaking badly. He thought that she would fall at any moment, but he knew that Tifa was strong. "They all think that I'm stronger tham him. Even he did. When you died, Cloud went a little crazy for a bit. I took care of him, and everyone said that I was so much stronger. When he isolated himself from everyone and everything, they all said that I was stronger. But I'm not. I'm no stronger than Cloud is. Everyone is so . . .wrong!" At that moment, her knees gave out. She fell to them and held herself like she did the night he left. _As if she's trying to hold herself together._ He longed to go out and hold her, but waited. He wanted to hear what else she had to say. "I'm weaker than him. I'm so pathetic. So hopeless. I need him, but I need to move on. I just want this one favor from you. I need you to tell him that . . . that . . . I love him. I know that you and Cloud have some kind of connection, and that means he can see you. And if he can see you, he can hear you, right? So, I just wanted for you to tell him that I love him. I love him . . . more than anything." She laughed again. "Well, not more than the kids, but more than anything else."

The blonde outside couldn't take it anymore. He went to the door of the church and took a step inside. That was when they both heard another voice. It echoed throughout the church.

"Do you want to see him? Maybe you should tell him yourself." It laughed, but not full of spite. It was gentle and caring and Cloud and Tifa both knew who that voice belonged to: Aerith. Tifa's head rose and she answered with a choked and hesitant _Yes._ The voice sighed and said, "All you have to do is turn around."

Tifa whipped around and saw him there. He was surprised when he saw her hair. He was just taking real notice to it. Now, it was shoulder length. But, nevertheless, Tifa Lockheart still looked good. Even with a tear-stricken face and puffy red eyes. And then the ice cold grip around his heart squeezed even tighter. He saw that she was wearing the jewelry that he gave her. Even though he'd given to her four months ago and it was suppose to be a Christmas present _and_ the fact that it was still about three months before that said time. She was wearing it.

And that told him that she still cared.

She was in shock, locked in place. So, he took it amongst himself to walk towards her-slowly. He didn't know what she'd do if he got too close. Hell, he didn't want to even think about it. When he was about three feet away, she whispered his name, still locked in place. He stopped and said, "Hi Tifa." Nothing. She just stared at him, wide-eyed. He sighed and proceeded to say, "I . . . listened to all of your messages. I just wanted to say that . . ."

His voice trailed off when she ran up to him. He opened his arms to embrace her, but then she stopped short, as if considering. The man with chocobo hair stepped to her and enclosed his arms around her small body. She just stood there for a moment, and then he felt her move. Next thing he knows, she out of his grasp and there is a _really_ sharp pain between his legs. His hands reached down to hold his . . .er . . .well . . .pride and joy.

Tifa backed away even more and whispered, "Cloud . . .," Coming out of her trance, she screamed, tears streaming harder than before, "What are you doing here?! Why did you . . .," Her voice broke again. "Why did you come back? Back . . . . into my life!" She ran out of the church at full speed, thinking,_ I can't . . . I can't live. Not with him. Not . . . at all. Not with that possibility of him breaking me again._

It took Cloud a minute to regain his composure. Then he ran after her, swearing, and jumped on Fenrir. Taking off he thought,

_I can't let her get away._

_Not this time._

_Not ever again._

_I'm sorry Tifa. And I promise . . ._

_That I'll never hurt you the way I did._

_Not again.

* * *

_Okay!!!!!! Yay update!!!!!

New question! It doesn't matter how many answers I get. I just wanted to ask something. But that doesn't mean don't answer it. I still want answers!

Where is Tifa going?

and

What will she do when she gets there?

Pretty hard, huh? Yeah, well, I hope (and kind of know)that I'm gonna get a whole range of answers for this. YAY!!!!!!!!

My correction: Marlene is seven in DoC. Denzel is ten. Sorry for the confusion.


	8. Forgive me

Fine! Don't answer my questions! That is _okay! _Just kidding. Anyway, let's see the epic conclusion to . . .

Leaving by BananaPeaceMonkey (that would be really funny if I mispelled my own name. HAHA)!

* * *

She ran throughout the house, locking everything that led to the outside. She did another run-around, just to make sure nothing was left opened or unchecked. Stopping at the bar counter, she panted, thinking of the recent events._ Why? Why did he have to come back? I said that I wanted to see him, but not that soon. And I didn't know if I really wanted to see him on the first place. I didn't know that it would do this to me. I can't live with him back. With the possibility of him breaking me again. I can't._ She spotted the knife she had been using to cutting potatoes with.

_I don't have to.

* * *

_Cloud pushed his bike hard. He knew that Tifa would get there before him. For one, she got a head start. _An unfair head start._ For another, it was harder to manuver on a bike than on two legs. She could run through traffic. If he did that, he'd end up running _over _traffic. That was last thing he needed was more guilt added to his conscience.

When he reached the bar, he fished out his key. He had forgotten to give it back. _Now that I realize that I've had this thing, I could've come back a long time ago. But she didn't want to see me. Either that, or she was just reacting with her feelings at that moment when she said she hated me. _At that, the blonde hit his head against the wall near the door. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! God, I'm an idiot! _When he was done, he tried the key in the lock and saw that it didn't work. _Of course she'd change the locks. She must've noticed sooner than I did that I still had a key. _He thought for a minute and then his mind did a relaspe on when he scared the kids and Tifa. It didn't take him long to see that he was laughing. Stopping, he jumped on a nearby barrel labeled 'Seventh Heaven'. From there, he tried to get to the top of the building. Waiting, he carefully climbed down to a window. _Luckily, I have another way of getting inside.

* * *

_After nearly loosing his footing, he finally got the window open. S_he must've locked them. Why not? But she also forgot that I could do that. Hazzah. _(AN: I love that word! Sorry;) He landed in the room that once belonged to the kids that once lived here. Everything was bare, even the walls. _I guess they took their pictures with them. Tifa would've loved to have kept them._ He felt another pang on his heart and looked around, running a finger along the dressar. A piece of paper caught his eye. It was fluttering out of a dressar. _Why hasn't Tifa seen this? _He took it out and read it:

_Just in case Cloud comes back._

_Hi Cloud!!!! This is Marlene and Denzel. We wanted to write you this letter. See, we found out that we're going to have to leave with Dad in the morning, so Denzel and I wrote this for you. We knew that you were going to come in throw our window, because Tifa changed the locks. She changed them about a month after you left. See, Tifa's been crying herself to sleep, and we don't liek it very much._

_So, that make's you a meanie!_

_Yeah! A meanie!_

_But we still love you. And we really hope you come back soon. _

_We tried to tell Tifa that you don't hate her like you asked us to, but she wouldn't really listen._

_She was really sad._

_Yeah. So, when you get this, that means you've come back home._

_And that mean's we can come back home soon too. Yay!_

_Yay! We love you Cloud._

_And don't worry. Tifa does, too._

_Sincerly, Marlene and Denzel._

Cloud laughed quietly at their mispelling and humor and stuffed the note in his pocket. He knows now that Tifa loves him, and he had something to tell her, too.

* * *

When he got down the stairs, he saw Tifa sitting at the bar counter, fingering a knife. He face was red and wet with tears. She didn't hear him come down and thought that she must be deep within her own mind. "Tifa," he whispered, and she snapped back to reality. She jumped up and held the knife to her throat. He was alarmed and stepped toward, but she pressed it a little harder. "Tifa! What are you doing?!"

She had started crying again. "Don't come near me! I mean it Cloud. I'll . . . I'll slit my throat. I'll stab myself. Whichever's faster to get away from you!"

"Tifa. Are you willing to do that? Do you really want to do that? Do you hate me so much that you'd die to get away from me? Look, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean any of it, I swear. I just . . . I just said all of that stuff to make it easier for me to get away, because I didn't think you'd wake up. I see now that that wasn't that right thing to do." While he spoke, he grip on the knife had loosened and lowered a bit. "Tifa, I'm so sorry. I heard all over your messages. Every one of them. Please, put the knife down. I never meant to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you anymore. Please."

"You're lying! I can't live with you."

"Why?"

"Because! Because . . . I can't live with the possibility of you leaving me again. Of you breaking me. I just can't. I can barely stand it . . .n-now." Her voice broke and she started her bout of crying again. Cloud waited a moment, and then walked over to her. Knocking the knife away, he kissed her, deeply, passionately. She whimpered, and then returned it. When he pulled away to kiss her neck, she whispered, "Cloud . . .," He saw that the blade had sliced a very small cut. He placed his mouth on the spot and she shuddered. "Cloud . . . why? . . ."

"Because," he whispered against her neck, coming back up, "I love you. I always have." He kissed her again, and they made their way upstairs.

In those glorious moments they shared, those two became one. And in the end, she lay on his chest, crying softly. He held her tight to him as she whimpered, "Please don't leave me again. I'd die if you did. Please Cloud. I love you. I need you."

He kissed her hair. "I promise Tifa, on my mother, that I shall never leave you again. I'd die first before ever doing that. Okay?"

He felt her nod, and knew that she knew he meant it. For one, he would never break a promise made on his mother. And two, he wouldn't express it this way if he were to leave again. And after all, he knew that she meant it when she said that she'd kill herself. He remembered her message. "Cloud, we can get the kids back now. But as soon as Barret sees you . . .,"

"I know. But I don't care. I just want to see the kids. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He brought her up to his face and kissed her again. Her hands tangled in his hair and they broke. "I love you Tifa. I'm sorry for hurting you. Please forgive me."

"I do. I don't what it is, but I think I trust you too easily. But I love you, and I trust you. Let's go get the kids tomorrow."

"No. Not so soon. I want to make sure you trust me entirely." With that, he began showing her just how much he meant his promiseand that he really did love her.

There would be no leaving. Not now. Not ever again.

* * *

So! Who like it? Come on. Give me praise, critisim, I except both. I even except suggestions, but not for this story. For future ones. If you wanted to suggest something for this story, you should've done it earlier.

Yay me!


End file.
